


Dis-leur

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Youtube, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout ce qu'il ne dira pas, mais ce qu'il fera.





	Dis-leur

**Author's Note:**

> Totalement inspiré par l'intro du 5 théories sur La Dépression de Didi Chandouidoui.

Dis-leur

  
Ces personnes que tu as perdues et que tu ne reverras.

Ce sourire qui a disparu et qui ne revient pas.

Ces blessures dans ton cœur.

Cette usure à cause de la peur.

Tout ça, tu t'en remettras.

Cette phase se terminera,

Tu survivras.

Arrête de fuir le monde réel par peur de reperdre quelqu'un.

Arrête de t'enfouire dans l'ombre car tu t'éteints.

Tu pleures ta peur et tu cris mais tu ne dors pas.

Tu frappes, tu blesses, tu tues mais tu ne vis pas.

Dis leur que tu ne tiens plus,

Que tu ne tiens pas debout,

Que tout ce que tu as vécu t'enfonce dans ce trou,

Que tu veux en sortir, arrêter de souffrir,

Même si tu ne deviens pas plus fort.

Ton existence ne se résume pas à ta famille,

À courir dans tous les sens, t'as finis par tomber par terre.

Dans ce puits sans fin,

Ce puits sans fond,

Où l'anxiété et le vide brisent tous tes repères,

Il va falloir dire stop, se reposer, et apprendre à se taire.

Ta vie c'est quatres fragments : vie privée, vie sociale, vie professionnelle, sommeil.

Vie privée, vie sociale, vie professionnelle, sommeil.

Apprends à dormir, à méditer devant les écrits des autres.

Retrouver le contact avec toi et puis les autres.

Chercher l'équilibre, viser l'envie d'être libre, ça va être long,

Très long, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es con.

T'as juste atteint la limite de la souffrance tolérable,

Ton corps te dit stop, alors mets toutes les cartes sur tables,

Entre toi, tes rêves, l'enfant dans ton cœur, et ton inconscient.

Et un jour tu te rendras compte que ça va mieux sans que tu ne saches comment.

Et à un moment, l'envie de combattre reprendra, Gotham te manquera,

À ce moment là, dis leur que tu es de retour,

Que t'as repris les rênes de ta vie et que tu feras tout pour la garder, la préserver, l'aimer, la respecter.

Te préserver, t'aimer, te respecter.

Que tu es Bruce Wayne, et que tu es de retour pour combattre de nouveau.

  
Fin


End file.
